Swap
by PurplePanda12
Summary: Why does Apollo's bracelet end up on Athena's wrist, and Widget end up in Apollo's pocket? An April Fool's day special


**Quick A/N: In celebration of April Fool's Day, here is a one shot with Thena &amp; Polly! Enjoy! (I had my fair share of receiving &amp; giving pranks today heh)**

* * *

**-Athena-**

My eyes sprung open and I scrambled to find the time. _What! Where's Widget? Did he land on the floor in the middle of the night? _I looked left and right but I couldn't see a familiar AI around. _Athena! Just find the time then find Widget!_

I ran to the kitchen and saw that the clock read "9:30". _Merde! I'm late for work! Why didn't my alarm go off and where the heck is Widget?_ I entered my room again and saw a familiar looking bracelet sitting on my bedside table instead of Widget. I must've not noticed it before.

_What's Apollo's bracelet doing here?_ I picked it up and slid it on my wrist. It was a bit small at first, but it managed to fit after a minute or two. I remembered Apollo telling me that the bracelet fits perfectly on his wrist, so it must've adjusted to mine. _This is cool! I get to perceive people! I wonder where Widget is though… _I shuddered at the thought of losing him. Changing into my work clothes quickly, I paced back to the kitchen and hastily grabbed a muesli bar. Hurriedly putting my shoes on, I just managed to grab my phone, keys &amp; briefcase before it was too late. I slammed the door, then sprinted to the agency.

This was not a good way to start my day – no Widget, and running late for work.

**-Apollo-**

As I was getting ready, I realised that I didn't have my bracelet on. My eyes focused on the bedside table, and I saw what looked to be Widget. _Huh? How did Widget get in my apartment?_

I walked slowly towards the table and lifted up Widget. It seemed it was still on, and the face was looking at me. Not knowing what to do, I placed it in my pocket then continued my search for my bracelet. It's the only evidence of my mother, and I would be devastated if I lost it. I was always so careful with protecting it, so why was it today that I seemed nowhere to be found? I trudged back to the lounge and glanced up at the clock. _9:50? Damn, I'm late! _Tying my shoes up, I rushed out the door with my briefcase and ran to the agency.

_Where's my bracelet? And why do I have Widget? I wonder if Athena is wondering about Widget…_

**-Athena-**

I quickly turned the handle and came across the Wrights just doing the usual. I spluttered, "Sorry I'm late Boss!"

He glanced up from the paper he was reading and chuckled. "Late? Apollo's not here, and if you're here before Apollo, that's not late."

It's true. Apollo was always on time – he was very punctual. He gets stressed even if he's 30 seconds late! It's once in a lifetime that he will ever be late, so he not being here is quite surprising. I dumped my belongings on the couch and Trucy came out of the back room.

"Hey Thena!" she beamed.

"Hey Trucy," I replied with a small grin.

She gazed at my neck, then asked, "Where's Widget?"

"I think I've lost him. I couldn't find him at all this morning. That's what made me late…" I sighed.

She nodded, then noticed the bracelet sitting on my wrist. "Athena! Why do you have Apollo's bracelet?"

I laughed. "That's the thing… I have his bracelet. Perhaps he has Widget."

"That's a nice assumption, but I guess we have to wait until he gets here," she smirked as she walked back to the back room to practise magic tricks.

I narrowed my eyes at the back of her head, then shrugged it off. _She's probably just teasing me. _I placed myself on the couch and started to sort out all my paper work I brought with me.

I didn't even notice Apollo coming in until I heard his recognisable loud voice.

**-Apollo-**

"Why are you wearing my bracelet?" I asked as soon as I saw my co-worker sitting on the couch.

You could tell she was clearly startled by my question as she jumped and spilled all her paperwork she had on her lap. I rushed to help her pick them up as her face reddened.

"I-I just found it on my bedside table this morning. I swear I didn't steal it. I've lost Widget so I decided just to wear your bracelet instead," she hesitated.

"Y-you lost Widget? That's weird – I found him on my bedside table this morning," I stated as I pulled him out of my pocket.

She gasped as she saw Widget sitting in my palm. "W-whe… H-how… w-why do we have each other's… you know, special items?"

"I don't even know how we got them in the first place."

"Come on… it's like magic! Seriously… they must've gotten there one way or another."

Just hearing the word 'magic' made me instantly think of a certain someone who did it. _It's definitely Trucy._

"Thena, I think it's Trucy. She swapped them," I explained.

"Trucy?! Come to think of it, she was acting like she was hiding something earlier," she admitted.

"Let's just ask her-"

"I heard my name?" A certain magician entered our conversation. _Yeah you did. And now, you're owning up, missy._

"Truce. You swapped my bracelet and Widget, didn't you?" I questioned.

"Me? Why me, of all people? I have nothing to do with this," she said.

**_Bracelet tightens._**

_Huh? _I looked down at my wrist and saw my bracelet sitting in its usual spot again. I didn't even realise Athena put it back on. I recognised Widget sitting on the usual spot of her neck, too.

"You know you should never lie in front of us, Truce," I claimed.

"I sensed some 'fear' over your last sentence, Trucy," Athena giggled.

"…F-fine! I swapped them. You happy?" she confessed

"How did you even enter our apartments?" Athena asked.

"A magician never reveals her secrets," she winked.

I whispered in Athena's ear, "Probably just picked our locks." She nodded back.

"Why did you even swap them in the first place?" I suspiciously asked.

"Guys… You do know what the date is, right?" she rolled her eyes and brought over Mr Wright's calendar. I glanced at Athena and she shrugged at me. I exhaled and turned back to face Trucy.

"You do know that it's…

…April 1st?"

_Ah! That's right. It's April Fool's day. _I caught Athena's eyes and I mouthed to her "We are getting her back".

"Yeah we are" she mouthed back.

The war has begun.


End file.
